


Summer, Winter, Autumn, and Spring

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Snapshots in the lives of Kathy, Cosmo, and Don as their relationship and careers develop together.
Relationships: Cosmo Brown/Don Lockwood/Kathy Selden
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Summer, Winter, Autumn, and Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukara (AndThenTheresAnne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThenTheresAnne/gifts).



#### 1927

"Should we talk about this?" Kathy asked, raising her head from Cosmo's shoulder so that Don could hear from her other side.

Cosmo groaned in response, his breath still laboured. "Forget talking, I don't know if I'll be able to _think_ about anything for a week…."

"Too bad," Don replied. "We've got work in five hours, Mr. Head of the Music Department."

"Then I better get some shut-eye," Cosmo decided, turning so he could nuzzle into Kathy. "Good night." 

He was out a moment later, to her surprise and wonderment, and only the tangle of limbs that was their current arrangement kept her from stroking his pomade-set hair. 

Even still, the issue remained. "But Don, shouldn't we—"

Don put a finger over her mouth, prompting her to go quiet. "C'mon. Let's you and I go home before we cause a big stir. We can talk about this more after the movie comes out; chances are we'll be too busy to do much before then anyway."

"After the movie comes out," Kathy repeated, considering briefly as they carefully extracted themselves and moved their sleeping partner into a more comfortable position. "I think… yeah, I can wait until then."

* * *

#### 1928

It ended up taking most of a year after the somewhat controversial success of The Dancing Cavalier for the conversation to happen.

It couldn't be helped, really. They were working on different films, after all; Kathy was playing Zelda Zanders' sister in a string of movies while Don did a more exotic feature with Olga Mara and Cosmo ran around creating soundtracks and scores and some of the best songs to be made outside of Tin Pan Alley. And sure, there were moments here and there; times when two of them could get together for a night or two, or when all three found themselves available to share a meal somewhere other than the studio's commissary, but there was never really a good time to _talk_.

No, that opportunity wouldn't come for some time still; not until the rain of what passed in Hollywood as winter was giving way to the blue skies of spring, and Don, fresh off the grueling publicity schedule for A Dance with the Widow, called for them to join him for a night.

They had settled in around a table of Chinese takeout (Don never had been a particularly good cook, but made up for it by knowing all the best places to get a hot meal to take back home) when Kathy finally breached the question. "So, when are we gonna have that discussion?"

"What discussion?" Cosmo asked, grinning widely. "I mean, Donny here talks an awful lot. It'd be hard to hold just one at a time with him. And especially now that the world's fallen in love with his voice. It's masterpiece. A voice for the radio and face for the screen. A—"

"I think she's talking about _us_." Don cut in.

"Oh."

Don laughed. " _Oh,_ he says. As if you could forget such passion. Such feeling. Such—"

Kathy put her chopsticks down. "It would be easier to have the conversation if we actually had it, rather than tapdancing around it. Don, Cosmo, you and I all had a very good night together back when we had the idea that saved the studio. Or saved the Dancing Cavalier at the very least."

"My finest picture."

"Until your next one!"

"And since then, we've all been, well, seeing each other on and off. Not officially, of course, but…."

"It's been nice," Don admitted, saving Kathy from having to find the words to explain what had been going on; how to quantify their in-between state. "I've liked stealing kisses with you, Kathy, now and then, and sharing nights with Cosmo like we did as kids on the road."

“Not to mention what Kathy and I have been getting up to while you’ve been on press circuit.”

“It has been nice,” Kathy agreed. "But we can’t just go on sowing the field indefinitely. Sooner or later, we need to settle down. And, well… is this how we want to do it?”

“I’m up for it,” Cosmo decided, after a long, deep breath. “It’s nice being with both of you. Feels more like home than most places I’ve lived. And that includes in front of the piano.”

“It does feel like that,” Kathy agreed. “Like home. Or like family. I like it. Just as much as I’ve liked getting to know the both of you. The time we took actually wasn’t a bad idea after all, I think, even if it would’ve been nice to lay some ground rules from day one.”

“Then it’s settled,” Don stated, reaching to take their hands in his own. “As of today, we’re a couple. All three of us.”

“I’m pretty sure the fact that there's three of us means it’s not a couple,” Cosmo pointed out, causing Don to shake his head.

“That's just semantics. Nevermind the details. Oh, but Cosmo?”

“Yeah, Don?”

“What exactly _did_ you and Kathy get up to while I was on press circuit?”

* * *

#### 1929

If the advance screenings were any indication, Singin’ in the Rain was bound to become a smash hit, as they'd expected it would be.

Audiences had fallen in love with Kathy from her first role, even if it was audio-only. Spending a while as Zelda's kid sister had proven that she had the acting chops to make it big if she was given the chance. Handing her this star vehicle was just the next step in making her a big name in her own right.

Of course, putting her opposite Don Lockwood didn’t hurt either.

They relished the opportunity to work together, both while sharing their chemistry onscreen and when working closely with Cosmo on the musical numbers to ensure that the arrangements worked to their vocal and dancing strengths.

However, as time for the press circuit drew near, Cosmo made one thing clear during their now-weekly Chinese dinners.

“When the time for facing the public comes, guys, you two pretend that you’re a normal couple, and that I don’t exist.”

“But of course you exist, Cosmo,” Kathy countered, her beautiful lips drawn into a frown. “Neither of us would be who we are today without you.”

“I know that, and the same is true in reverse, trust me. But the fact remains: the media will eat up the story of you two being together with a spoon. Think about how they reacted to Lamont and Lockwood, even though you were denying it all the way. The idea of a perfect romance on– and offscreen is just gonna win their hearts even more.”

“He does have a point,” Don considered.

“And having me around, well, there goes the way of controversy, and with it, dragons. I’m better off being the eccentric best friend and confirmed bachelor: always there and to the side, just left of the spotlight. It’s what I’ve been doing since I’ve come here, and it suits me pretty well. Plus, it’ll be neat to see the faces of the two people I love all over all the papers for more than one reason for once.”

Kathy stood, moving to hug Cosmo where he sat in his chair. “But won’t it be lonely?” 

“Nah,” Cosmo replied, leaning into her touch. “I mean, I’ll still have you. Just quietly. Like this. If anyone has picked up on anything, between the three of us, it’ll just seem like Don won. And that, like anything, is probably the best press story we could ask for.”

Don approached on the other side, hugging him as well. “You’re the best pal a guy could ask for. You know that?”

“Of course I do,” Cosmo agreed. “Just one thing.”

“Name it.”

“I get to be in the middle tonight.”

* * *

#### 1932

“Do you think anybody knows?” Kathy asked one night, undressing for bed with Cosmo’s assistance while Don, already down to his trews, lit candles on the dresser.

“I don’t think so,” Cosmo replied. “I mean, it’d be a media sensation if they did. I’d be considered crazy and eccentric in more ways than one. And who knows what it’d mean for Don. People’d pay big money for a scoop like this, even if it is the kind of thing people expect from celebrities.”

“It’s kind of a double standard, isn’t it?” Kathy mused. “Everyone’s expected to be fooling around, but the moment you’re proven any less than fidelital on paper, it’s all over.”

“Such is the way of stardom. We’ve all got our skeletons. But we try to keep each other’s safe because if one of us goes down, chances are good that the entire row of dominoes will go down together.”

“Like the stock market a few years back.”

“Exactly.”

Kathy sighed. “I just keep on imagining Lina breaking the story somehow, and the three of us finding ourselves out on the streets.”

“Look. If Lina had any idea what was going on, I bet she’d’ve called Don and I out on it ages ago. Or at least threatened to, so I’d have any reason at all to pretend to love her. But either her ego or intelligence wouldn’t allow her to even think about the possibility. And now that she’s focusing more on the still kind of pictures—the kind that will _never_ be able to talk—I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have the time of day for us anymore.”

“I hope you're right,” Kathy replied. “I don’t want to see any of us targeted.”

“It’ll happen sooner or later. It’s one of the realities of the business. But we can try to make sure it’s not over this. There are ways. And really, telling half the truth helps. But enough of that for now,” Cosmo decided, doffing the last of his clothing before offering Kathy his arm. “For now, your boudoir awaits, madame.”

Kathy smiled, and made a show of kissing his cheek as she hooked her arm around his. “Of course,” she replied. “We all know how much Don hates having to wait.”

* * *

#### 1934

"It's been five years since you two first starred together in a feature film, and since you announced your relationship to the public. Now the world wants to know: When are Don Lockwood and Kathy Selden going to finally get married?"

"Well, I'm happy to announce that there may be wedding bells sooner than later. This little lady here just agreed to be my leading lady in life a month ago, and we're looking forward to wedded bliss."

The crowd erupted into gasps, murmurs, and cheers as Dora Bailey continued her report.

"You heard it here first, folks. Lockwood and Selden are going to be married!!! Let's wish them all the best in matrimonial bliss!"

"Thanks, Dora. We're overjoyed, and couldn't ask for anything more than your well wishes."

"Yes. Thank you! All of you!"

The crowd's cheers continued long after the happy couple entered the theatre, Cosmo Brown poised at Lockwood's side as always.

* * *

#### 1935

"Is it true, Don? Are you really going to try your hand at directing?"

A petulant look crossed the man of the hour's face. "Who told?"

Kathy laughed. "It's been all the talk of the studio today, I'm afraid."

"Well, news travels fast, then." Don replied. "Ol' Dexter's decided he's ready to retire, and RF wants me to take over for him. And, well, I'm not gonna be young and beautiful enough to play the leading man forever, so I thought I might as well wet my feet and see how I like it."

"Makes sense to me," Cosmo added. "I mean, you boss everyone else around enough onstage, you may as well get paid for it."

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

* * *

#### 1939

It was Cosmo who brought the news, whispering it into Don's ear as he watched their stable's current leading couple make their way through a scene selling one of Cosmo's songs (entitled Good Morning, as it happened) to an interested agent.

They were on their third take and still lacking something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on—

The words set in, and he stood, bringing the megaphone up to his lips.

"That's a wrap for today, everyone. Save it. Take the rest of the day off. I'm having a baby!!!!!!!"

* * *

#### 1950

"I'm thinking about making my next film a biopic," Don announced from his place in the middle of the bed, Kathy and Cosmo in their nightclothes on either side.

"Who about?" Kathy asked.

"Wait, don't tell me," Cosmo interjected. "Genghis Khan."

"Not in a million years."

"Alexander Hamilton?" Kathy ventured.

"The founding father? Who would ever want a movie about him? He never even became president."

"Abraham Lincoln then."

"Not even close."

"Ernest Hemmingway."

"Gilbert and Sullivan."

"Our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ."

Don laughed. "Wrong, wrong, and wrong again. I'm telling you, you're never going to guess."

"Who, then?"

"Yeah, tell us before we decide to beat it out of you."

That just made Don chuckle again. "Well, if I must. I thought it could be about us."

"Us?" Kathy repeated, sitting up. "What kind of story would that make?"

"A pretty good one, I reckon," Don replied, following her lead, and pushing his back against the headboard. "I was thinking of the story about how we met in particular. The changing from silent films to talking pictures would make for a pretty neat backdrop and B-plot."

"Not to mention that the Lina character would definitely provide drama."

Kathy slapped Cosmo's arm reproachfully. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"No it wasn't, and neither was she," Cosmo replied. "Knowing you, you've already got a name or two in mind. Out with 'em."

Don smiled. "You know me too well. There's a guy, Kelly, currently working on An American in Paris who reminds me a lot of myself."

"That's because he's got the dancing chops, and the ego to match."

Don slapped Cosmo's other arm.

Kathy shook her head at their antics—truly her men had never changed—and asked, "Okay, so assuming he comes along, what about the rest of the cast?"

"Well, there's a few good options for Cosmo. It's got to be a funny guy, obviously. And preferably someone who plays the piano, though we can always dub that in if it's a problem. The dancing's more important. And as for you, my lady, I was thinking of a fresh face. Someone who we could give a star break to, just like you got with the Dancing Cavalier and Singin' in the Rain, all the way back then."

Kathy thought it over. "Yes, that does sound good. Don't you think so, Cosmo?"

"Definitely, so long as nobody's going to slap me again."

"I was thinking we could use all your songs, too," Don continued. "Make it an anthology as well, showcase some of the best."

"Heaven knows the songs could use it." Cosmo agreed easily. "Some of those beauties haven't seen the light of day in over a decade."

"Well, all the more reason to put them in the limelight again."

Kathy reached over Don, taking Cosmo's hand in her own.

"You're not going to be able to tell the whole story, though, are you?"

"Not with the Hayes Code in effect, we're not," Cosmo agreed, squeezing her hand tight.

The thought didn't seem to phase Don in the least. "We'll work our way around it. Just like we always have. I'm telling you. This has the potential to be one of the biggest films of my entire career."

* * *

#### 1952

It was a smash hit, and would remain a favourite for decades and generations to come.


End file.
